This study is to evaluate the performance of an implantable stimulator system designed to provide activation and control of the paralyzed upper extremity in high level spinal cord injury tetraplegic) patients. The significance of this work is that functional neuromuscular stimulation may provide tetraplegice subjects with manipulative capabilities unavailable by alternative means.